


A Relative Term

by orphan_account



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M, abstract drabble, young!Ianto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-31
Updated: 2012-10-31
Packaged: 2017-11-17 11:49:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/551222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"He isn’t normal; he never has been normal, and it’s beautiful." Jack takes a short stop in the past to reflect on his relationship with Ianto.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Relative Term

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to LJ June 2011

He isn’t normal; he never has been normal, and it’s beautiful. The room is dark and the music is loud, but Jack knows he’s here. It’s a sense born in the present (a relative term: it’s his future and Jack’s past, but a time and place that Jack would call his here and now most of the time) but Jack could feel him. He wasn’t far away.

It was a diversion, a short stop that the Doctor had barely agreed to, but Jack had to be here. There – he could see him now, pick him out from the writhing crowd – was a boy so full of trouble and pain, and yet so free from the trouble and pain which was yet to come. He was eighteen years old: it was five or six years before he would meet Jack Harkness and it was painful to watch. He had carried such a burden already, but Jack knew that he was free. For now.

He is beautiful. Pale skin, dark hair and clothes that make Jack’s heart pound. Skin tight, black, metal and leather and laces and oh God… but Jack knows that it isn’t long before it will all be replaced with suits and ties and “yes, sir”, “no, sir” and it almost breaks his heart.

Jack could change it all. He could take this beautiful Welsh boy out of London right now, take him away with him, but it wouldn’t be the same. This Ianto Jones was broken and beautiful, but  _his_ Ianto Jones was even more broken and even more beautiful… only a little less lost in the world and just the way Jack loved him.  _His_.

 


End file.
